Lorcian Kobayashi
'Info' Name: Lorcian Kobayashi Position: Captain Division 7 Previous Positions: Lieutenant Division 1 Lieutenant Division 12 4th seat Division 12. Sex: Female Height: 5"4 Hair: Long slightly wavy red. Eye Color: Green with greyish blue tints Reiryoku Color: Bright green 'Description' Looks Description: Lorcian has a slender but curvy body type with average size bust (B), she has naturally lush lips and her eyes draw people in. She has several tattoos although they aren't normally visible. Her fashion sense is a little odd, though she wears a pink ribbon and a green sash. She often uses her looks to trick others into becoming test subjects. Personality: Bipolar like, can be a nice sweet girl one moment, then turn creepy the next. Has a strange obsession with baking, which she uses to the squads advantage. Huge '''flirt when drunk, though prefers to light up a smoke. You know shes up to something when she bursts out in her trademark creepy grin! '''Hobbys/Interests: Enjoys spending time with her cat and children, and of course baking treats. Other: She has 3 children, Miyako the eldest who is a member of the 10th Division, twins Hine and Tsukine who are now young adults and more recently Kisuke who is a toddler. She is also the creator of 2 Hybrids, Caesar and Colomba, The twins and hybrids are all the same age, the twins being a few months older. Caesar became twisted and even the arrancar ended up rejecting him, Lorcian's husband Shin , ended up killing him, after he attacked Lorcian twice, hurting her badly. 'Stats - New system' 'Skill Perk: ' 'Passive: ' 'Active:' 'Zanpakuto - 自然の刃先 Shizen no hasaki (Cutting Edge of Nature)' As an out of combat passive Lorcian is Empathetic with plant life, and can in a way talk to it. 'Inner World: ' Lorcian's inner world Is lush and vast, forests surround a central monument covered in ivy and vines. 'Shikai ' Release: '育つ兼繁栄する Sodatsu ken han'ei suru (Thrive and grow) Upon release ''the blade curves slightly a single beautiful flower hangs from a silver chain on the hilt. 植物達人 Shokubutsu tatsujin (Plant master): 'C'an shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and (for practical reasons) fungus. The user can cause plants to move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. 蔓鞭 Tsuru muchi (Vine whip): Lorcian calls up vines around her to use as weapons, they are thicker than normal vines, have ivy leaves and the familiar flower that Shin Kobayashi, her husband, uses with his Zan, though they are purely decorative and do not have the same ability at his. '''Bankai - 永遠美の森 Eien-bi no mori (Forest of Eternal Beauty) Upon entering bankai the area is shifted into a woodland setting. 付箋爆発的樹液 Fusen bakuhatsu-teki jueki (Sticky sap explosive): Lorcian shoots out sticky explosive treesap from her zan, it is highly flamable hard to remove and explodes on command, 火花 Hibana (Spark). 'Story' 'Pre-Gotei 13' Lorcian grew up in a shady area of Rukongai, with Shin Kobayashi, they looked out for each other trying to survive the day to day life in Rukongai. Eventually passing Shinigami discovered Lorcians higher than average Spritual Pressure and took her to the Academy, though reluctant to leave she was talked into it, being fairly young and impressionable. This meant she left Shin alone, every so often she would sneak out of the Academy and bring him food and stories of her training. When she was inducted into the Gotei 13 it became difficult for her to sneak off to see Shin , so they said goodbye to each other through tears and carried on their lives. 'History as a Shinigami' When she passed the Academy she joined Division 12, during her time as an unseated officer she helped with experiments. After some years passed, she met an old friend who had joined the ranks of the Gotei 13, Shin had worked his way through the Academy and joined the 2nd Division. They quickly began to rebuild their friendship, and eventually it became more. One experiment went wrong and she was caught in the crossfire, her entire body becoming mutated, it was at this point she discovered her Shikai, and her Zan's name, Dakuso. Now having to wear a respirator to breathe she carried on best she could, training to use her new ability in her spare time. Eventually she moved up the ranks and became 4th seat, by this point she had become close to 3rd seat Sumiko Hadashi , they were like sisters and Sumiko would look out for Lorcian when she got herself into trouble. Eventually she was moved to Lieutenant Rank, and Sumiko had become the Captain. By this point Lorcian was close to achieving her Bankai, after training with Dakuso (Her current Zan) 'Bankai' (Bankai story to come) 'Trip to Las Noches' During the invasion of the Parasite Hollow Lorcian and Sumiko were kidnapped by Arrancar and taken to Las Noches. Upon arrival they were seprerated and Lorcian was taken to an Arrancar's quarters. When she found a chance she escaped and ran encoutering a few arrancar on the way. Eventually she ran into Division 13 Captain Hinata Matsuo , who was attenpting to negotiate her and Sumiko's return to Seireitei. Shortly after an Arrancar showed up and took Lorcian away again, stopping to get Sumiko on the way to the garden. Upon reashing the gardens Sumiko and Lorcian went to work examining the flowers and collecting samples, until Lorcian discovered the plant used in the experiment all those years ago. Sumiko found logs and data about the plant in the databases and found out how to cure Lorcian of her mutation. They replicated the experiment in Las Noches and cured Lorcian of the mutation, but it caused her a great deal of pain, and so the Arrancar was forced to return them to Seireitei so she could be healed fully. 'Promotion.' After her time as Lieutenant of Division 12 things began to change, Shin resigned his position to go and work full time in his restaurant, knowing that with a 4th child on the way they would need as much money as they could get, and the restaurant was the ideal way to make it. Lorcian was tearfully promoted to his old position under the Captain Commander. 'Detox.' After a time Lorcian found her toxin powers weakening, and as a result her Zanpakuto changed over time, slowly rejecting the toxin and becoming more plant life, at first it was a hybrid of plant and toxin, but before long the toxin had completely detoxed from her body and her true abilities manifested themselves. She discovered her ability to talk to plants and help them grow, this reflected itself in her zan. 'Captaincy' After a while, the Captain of Division 7, up and left, leaving the position open. After severeal days of debates the Captains finally found a majority vote that Lorcian should take up the seat. 'Gallery' tek5150dc44e30fc0327949.png Lorcian new.png SqUkNxo.jpg MyStyle.jpg MyStyle 2.jpg Lorcian & Sumiko Colour.png Lorcian Bleach Sprite.png|Lorcian sprite Beatobig1.png|Lorcian in her ball gown.